YPC520
is the 20th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 165th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Urara is offered the chance to debut as a singer, but when Nightmare gets involved, things don't quite go as planned. '' Summary At L'École des Cinq Lumières, Urara is going through a tongue twisting alphabet song. Rin and Nozomi look in awe as Urara recites it perfectly with no difficulty, then claims it is because she's an actress. Nozomi tried repeating it, but fails, with Rin reminding her that she got kicked out of Drama Club about three days after she started it. Suddenly, Washio Kouta appears and informs Urara that after her performance at the park , a talent scout wants her to debut as a singer. Later, at Natts House, Urara is trying to write lyrics and wonders if she really could try being a singer as well as an actress. Suddenly, Nozomi and Rin burst in with a poster for Urara's singing debut, pointing out that Komachi and Karen didn't really like the design, and Rin claims it has to be three times bigger to give her passion. They ask Karen and she agrees, offering to do the redesign. They are joined by Masuko Mika, who asks for details about the Live. The performance was scheduled at a special place at a shopping mall, where many famous people have performed and has even been given the name as a '''Holy Land for idol debuts'. Mika thinks that the group should do something extra to support Urara and she comes with the idea of a cheer. After the cheer Nozomi thinks that the group should wear matching clothes, and Mika suggests they practice cheering while Urara sings, and Nozomi asks to listen to the song. Urara explain that she still has to write them though, and they all agree that it must be difficult. Nozomi is sure that everything will be fine for Urara though, but Urara doesn't agree and quickly runs off. Nozomi chases after her and apologizes for her comment, although Urara admits it didn't bother her- she's not really sure about debuting like this because she wants to be an actress and she doesn't know if she should be singing. Nozomi then asks why she wanted to be an actress so badly, and Urara explains that it's because she wants to show people their dreams while doing so. Nozomi said both things are the same, because they are related to people's dreams, and she thinks that she will be able to reach everyone no matter how she does it. The girls apologize to one-another and take off to find the others to let Urara apologize for running off suddenly. That night, Urara tried her best to write the lyrics. The next day, at the shopping mall, Urara is getting ready for her debut. Gamao, who works as a bodyguard at the mall, sees the girls advertising Urara's debut, and thinks of a plan. The girls go to Urara's room, when suddenly a man comes and asks her to follow him and take her dress. He takes her to some place, and locks the door before revealing himself as Gamao. He takes Urara's dress and steps on it. Meanwhile, the lamps at the Urara's room started blinking, and Kouji with Natts appear, followed by everyone else. Gamao then turns Urara's dress into a Kowaina and they transform while promising to protect Urara's dream. The Kowaina avoids their attacks but Mint is able to stop it with her Mint Protection. Then Lemonade used Lemonade Flash to defeat it as Dream fights Gamao and chases him away with her attack. Unfortunately, Urara's dress was ruined after being turned into a Kowaina and she is left with nothing to wear. To the groups surprise, Kouji and Natts reveal that they already gave this some thought though, revealing group outfits they came up with for them to wear. Now confident and ready to perform, Urara steps on stage and performs her brand new song, "Extraordinary! Door of Courage!" with the rest of the girls being her backup dancers and leaving the crowd in high-spirits. Major Events *Extraordinary! Door of Courage first appears as a song sang by Urara, its second appearance is in episode 29. *Urara decides to become a singer alongside an actress. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Gamao *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio *Masuko Mika *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5